As is well known and understood, lift harnesses are oftentimes employed for raising jet skis, boats and similar craft out from the water after use. Whether done at a boatyard, at a marina, or at the shoreline where the owner of the craft docks, such typical operations utilize a winching of the craft by means of metal connectors coupling with metallic rings provided at various points along the gunwales of the craft. Because the watercraft is not generally stationary, but is bobbing along at the water's edge, however, it oftentimes happens that scratches, gouges and similar such damage is done to the craft as one attempts to couple together the connector and ring configurations.
Additionally, and because of the bobbing about of the craft in the water, analysis has shown it to be tedious and bothersome, to continue to try to stretch the connector to couple onto the ring as the craft moves this way and that way. Because of this, it is not unusual to find that this winching operation of lifting the craft from the water requires two persons to effectuate-one, to try to hold the craft in position, and the other, to try to make the mechanical coupling of the connector to the ring.